Vacation!
by Anti-Light
Summary: Sora somehow managed to rent a cabin up in the woods, and he's dragging Roxas, Riku, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx with him to stay at it for a whole week! A trip to the deep dark woods, staying in a cabin for a whole week? That cant be good.
1. The adventure begins!

**A/N: **Hello hello! So, after a while of having this story on my mind and bugging me to write it, I finally.. well.. write it. XD -cheers-

There are no pairings in this story, and a few characters might be a bit out of character, but hey. That's alright. Right? Right.

Seeing as im not too fond of writing super duper long authors notes, i'll let you all start reading the story. :3 Enjoy!

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Booo.**

**-**

**X-X.X.X-X**

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_SMASH._

Roxas groaned as he smashed the off button on his alarm clock, before rolling back over in his bed in an attempt to fall back asleep. It was an early Friday morning, and dangit, he wanted to sleep in. It was the middle of summer vacation after all, and it only made sense to sleep in whenever he possibly could. He twitched when he heard running down the hallways, and someone screaming something at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, his door burst open and a overly excited brunette entered the room and started jumping on his bed.

"IT'S TODAY!!! Roxas! Get up you lazy bum!" Sora.

He and Sora were brothers. They had lived in the small city of Twilight Town for a few years now in a somewhat large house just on the outskirts of the town. Sora was always happy, no matter what the situation was, he was always bouncing around. Roxas was the exact opposite. He wanted to relax almost all the time, except for when he was hanging out with his friends, which he saw quite often now that it was summer vacation.

"Go away." He put his pillow over his face, hoping Sora would go away. But he did the exact opposite.

"Don't you remember? Today is the day we go on the big trip!" Sora continued to jump up and down on Roxas's bed, but toppled backwards onto the floor when Roxas nailed him right in the face with his pillow.

"For crying out loud Sora, it's.." He checked his digital clock beside his bed. "6:30 in the morning?! I want to go back to sleep." He groaned. Sora didn't seem phased at all by his fall, and hopped back up immediately, and proceeded to hop around the room. Roxas obviously knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep now, so he gave in and pulled himself out of bed.

"Woohoo! Hurry up and head downstairs after you get ready, oh and be sure to pack anything you need! We're going to be gone for a whole week you know!" Sora sped out of the room, closing the door behind him and once again started to yell and run up and down the hallways. Roxas had the evil thought of sticking his foot outside the door and tripping the over excited brunette, but decided against it seeing as it would do no good at all.

He sighed and began packing a large black suitcase, throwing in whatever he needed to take with him for the trip. Apparently, somehow Sora had managed to rent a cabin up in the mountains for a week, and was dragging along pretty much all of his friends that wanted to go. Roxas didn't necessarily want to stay in a cabin in the deep dark woods with scary monsters that go bump in the night, but he didn't really have a choice seeing as Sora would bug him.. and bug him.. and bug him until he finally gave in. Which is what happened, actually.

When he was finished packing, he proceeded to change out of his pajamas and into his regular day clothes. He grabbed his suitcase and hauled it downstairs into the living room, where he saw Sora still prancing around. Honestly, Roxas had no idea where Sora got all of his energy from, and why he was so much of a morning person. It's almost inhuman.

"Yay! You're finally finished! Riku and the others should be arriving soon, and when they get here we can start going to the cabin."

By Riku and the others, he meant Riku, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx. Sora had invited Riku, Roxas had inivted Axel, Axel had invited Demyx, and Demyx invited Zexion. Long story.

"Alright, for one thing, what do you mean 'finally finished'? It didnt take that long for me to pack my things, and another thing, how long will it take for them to get here? If it's going to be a while im going back to bed." He yawned, and then there was a knock on the door. Sora, of course, ran over as fast as he could, but he apparently forgot how to stop and smacked face first into the door.

After regaining his balance a bit, he opened the door and grinned when he saw Riku standing in the doorway. He motioned for him to come in, and the silver haired teen entered and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Axel and the others are coming soon, they should be here in a few minutes." Riku said, Sora and Roxas nodded.

As Riku said, a few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. Sora hastily opened it, and saw Axel, Demyx and a rather bored looking Zexion standing in the doorway. He invited them in as well, and they made themselves comfortable in the living room. Axel sat down beside Roxas on the couch, while Zexion just kinda stood behind the couch next to Demyx, who looked about as excited as Sora about the trip.

"Alright! Now that we're all here, I can start explaining what we are doing this week!" Sora cleared off the cofee table, and stood on top of it, looking high and mighty ready to give his speech. "This week, we are going to be going to a cabin in the Enchanted woods and staying for the whole week! So, from now until next Saturday, seeing as it takes a day to actually get there, we are going to be having alot of fun!"

"Awesome. But what are we driving?" Riku asked.

"Oh! I've also rented a RV for us to drive out there." Everyone kinda blinked at this, except for Roxas whom already knew he had rented the RV. He just hadn't seen it yet. "Grab your bags and follow me! We can start heading out now."

Roxas and the others picked up their bags and followed Sora (who was literally skipping) to the garage. Inside sat a large, blue RV with yellow stars painted on the side that were supposed to resemble paopu fruits. Or so Roxas guessed, anyways.

"I DRIVE!" Sora shouted as he climbed into the RV, immediately everyone's eyes widened.

"NO!!" They all shouted at once.

"Sora.. do you remember the last time you drove a car?" Roxas gulped.

-------------------------------------

Flashback

A few weeks ago..

-------------------------------------

"OH GEEZ! SORA! SLOW DOWN!!" Sora literally had slammed his foot down on the gas peddal, and was going as fast as the care possibly could. It was a wonder they had actually gotten the car out of the garage without hitting something or turning the car into a fiery deathtrap of doom and despair.

"Weeeeeee! This is fun!!"

"MAILBOX!!"

_BAM!_

"Too late." Roxas sunk lower in his seat, while gripping onto it for dear life. "TREE!" He shouted.

_Swerve._

_SCREEEEEEEEECH._

They had managed to dodge the tree, somehow, but also managed to almost run over an old lady who was suprisingly still in good shape. It was kinda ironic that their car was a 'Dodge'.

Roxas was now having a spaz attack in the passengers seat while Sora was laughing like a madman.

"I wont hit anything!"

"Have you been paying attention at all this whole ride?! You've already hit 3 mailboxes, almost ran over 2 people, almost hit a tree, almost hit another car, and a dog, and a cat, and pretty much everything else that was supposed to be avoided! Not to mention you probably gave a few innocent people roadrage! "

"Really? I only counted 2 mailboxes.." Roxas facepalmed as Sora once again took his eyes off the road and hit a stop sign.

"Im going to die..."

-------------------------------------

End Flashback

-------------------------------------

"And _that_is why we don't let Sora drive." Axel and Demyx proceeded to break out in a laughing fit, while Zexion just stared at Sora. Riku already knew all of this, though, seeing as Sora had blabbed to him about it over the phone the next day. Honestly, it was a wonder they had even survived that trip.

"Oh it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was." Roxas countered.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too." Repeat this several times and you have their conversation for the next five minutes.

"Look, alright, how about I just drive?" Riku spoke up, and everyone agreed. They all climbed into the RV, which was rather nice inside. There was one couch, a small miniature TV, a bathroom, and a few beds in a room in the back of the RV. Oh, there was also a mini fridge. Can't forget that. Riku took his place in the drivers seat, while everyone else just explored the RV and made themselves comfortable.

"Whoo! This is going to be a fun week." Axel said, in the middle of looking inside the mini fridge.

"Of course." Zexion seated himself on the couch and started reading one of his books titled 'How to Survive in the Wilderness'. Good choice of book for this week, or so Roxas thought. Demyx switched on the TV and started watching a show about the ocean and marine life on Animal Planet, while Sora joined him.

"Alright.. let's see. Ack! Sora! I need the key to the RV, unless you guys just want to sit here all day of course." Riku chuckled, and Sora tossed him the key out of his pocket. "Thanks."

"Riku, I hope you're a good driver, seeing as I dont really want another disaster on the road." Roxas mumbled to Riku, whom only laughed.

"Don't worry. Im the one that drives Sora around to most of the places he needs to go, remember?"

"Oh right. Good." Roxas let out a sigh of relief and Axel smacked him on the back.

"Im a good driver too, y'know." He grinned, and Roxas tried to imagine how Axel's driving was.

Let's see. Axel. Plus car. Plus other people on the road. Equals...? Not good. Roxas shook it off and took out his cellphone. Axel looked over his shoulder and tried to see what Roxas was doing.

"What's that?"

"A bananna." Roxas rolled his eyes. "What do you think it is? It's a cellphone." He chuckled, and Axel admited that it was a pretty dumb question.

"Alright.. insert this into here, annnd.." Riku was mumbling to himself, and finally got the RV to turn on. "Ah! Good. Got it." He pushed down on the gas peddel, however seeing as the RV was facing out of the garage, and he didn't know it was in reverse, he almost hit the wall of the garage. Everyone looked at him, and he only laughed nervously. "My bad."

After a few moments of trying to put the RV in drive, and not reverse so it didn't kill the back wall of the garage, they were finally on the road. Their destination was Enchanted Woods, which were somewhat in the middle of nowhere.

"A one day drive. Well, this should be interesting." Riku said.

**X-X.X.X-X**

**A/N: **Not too bad for a first chapter, huh:3 Hope you all like it so far. Next chapter is going to hopefully be up next weekend... or next friday.. or sometime. Geez. I don't know. xD

Anyways, if you liked it... review! Reviews make me happy. :D


	2. Roadtrip!

**A/N: **Hey all! So, exams in my school are finally over, which means I get a bunch of free time now. :D More free time equals more chapters, after all. Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Oh! And thank you all for reviewing! Im really glad you like my story so far.

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

-

**X-X.X.X-X**

"20! I just got 20!" Axel shouted, and Roxas just shot him a glare.

Roxas and Axel had gotten bored and decided to look out the window of the RV. They were playing a game called 'let's see how many weird looks people will give us and our RV!' I mean, it's not every day you see a light blue RV with paopu fruits painted on the side of it speeding down the freeway.

"I only saw 18.."

"That's because your not looking hard enough." Axel received yet another glare.

"Woah! That's a very awesome looking fish! See it Zexion? Do you? Do you?!" Demyx was still watching the T.V, and annoying Zexion every time he saw a fish on the channel he was watching.

"Demyx. Im trying to read, and doing so is very hard with you yelling in my ear every five minutes." Demyx pouted.

"But, that fish was very pretty!"

"So was the other fifty you pointed out." Zexion sighed, he knew this was going to be a very long trip, and that he was hardly going to be able to read at all during it. He finally gave up, and put his book down to watch the TV with Demyx, so he would stop annoying him to the point of where he wanted to severely hurt someone. An angry Zexion is not something anyone would want to experience.

"Oh! Look at that fish!"

"Demyx, that's a commercial for goldfish _crackers. _It's not a real fish."

"But, it looks so much like a real fish."

"Of course it does. That's why they call them goldfish crackers."

"Right. Look! Another fish!"

"...That's a lamp. Not a fish." Zexion felt like beating his head on the table in front of him, but decided against it, seeing as the others would think he was crazy if he did so. Yet, they're a crazy bunch, so I dont think it would really matter.

"30!" Axel shouted. Roxas only frowned, he only saw 23 so far.

"Dangit, where do you keep seeing these people giving us weird looks?"

"Simple. You look inside the cars toooooo- 31!" He spotted another person that gave them an extremely weird look as they passed by.

"Yeah? Well, 24!"

"31 is alot higher than 24."

"Not by much!" Then, for some odd reason, the two got into a debate about numbers, people, and chickens.

-----------------------

At the front of the RV...

-----------------------

"Riku, cant you go any faster?"

"No, Sora. If I went any faster we would wreck. And if we wrecked, that wouldn't be good." They were casually driving along the freeway, Riku was obeying the speed limit as much as possible, much to the dismay of a certain brunet in the passengers seat next to him.

"But it's a freeway!"

"Freeways have speed limits too." The RV slowly came to a stop at a red stoplight.

"Why did you stop?"

"The light is red, besides, there are people walking across the sidewalk. We cant hit them, you know."

If Sora were driving, people would be getting ran over, and the old lady in front of them crossing the sidewalk would also be ran over. Riku, on the other hand, would literally get out and help the woman across the street if he could. But seeing as he couldn't trust Sora alone, near the steering wheel of a giant RV, he decided to stay where he was and wait for the light to change.

A few minutes of waiting later, the stoplight changed to green and they were moving again.

"Let's see.. so far, we've been driving for... four hours. So we should be there soon."

"I thought you said it took a day to get there?" Riku looked over at the brunet, who was playing a DS game on his white DS lite

"It does if im driving, but we seem to be making good progress surprisingly! You must be taking all the shortcuts!"

"Im just following the road.. and you probably take a day to get there because you stop at all the stores in every single town, dont you?" Sora was about to protest, but he knew Riku was right, so he just went back to playing his game. Sora set down his DS game and picked up something from underneath his seat, pressed a button, and began talking into it.

"We're going to be at the cabin in three hours!" He shouted into the small box shaped device, and Riku swore he heard someone cheer in the back of the RV.

"What's that thing?"

"An intercom! I had them install one before I picked up the RV. Cool huh?"

"Yeah, sure I guess." Riku forgot to watch the road as he stared at the small intercom and almost rear ended a truck in front of them.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Sora shouted next to him, making him pay attention again.

"Yes sir!" He would have saluted out of sarcasm if he didn't think Sora would yell at him for not keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

-----------------------

In the back of the RV..

-----------------------

"HAH! 50! I win!" Axel did a little dance as Roxas smacked himself on the forehead.

"You must have cheated, I still only had 35.."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Zexion looked over at the two, and laughed to himself as he began counting how many minutes this conversation went on. It ended abruptly after seven minutes when Riku slammed on the breaks of the RV, making the two struggle to grab onto something to keep from falling over. Zexion on the other hand barely moved at all, but yet again, he _was _sitting on a couch.

"We're taking a break! Come on outside guys!" A loud voice said over the intercom, as the others did just that and exited the RV. Zexion had to pry Demyx away from the T.V, as he wasn't going to move because a special show on sharks was on at the moment on Animal planet. As they stepped outside, they noticed they were at a small gas station, located just beside the freeway.

"Bathroom!" Demyx shouted as he ran inside the store.

"I told him watching too many shows involving water would make him need to use the bathroom. But no one listens to me!" Zexion muttered as he threw his hands up in the air and walked inside the store as well.

Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku were the last ones to enter the store.

"Alright, go ahead and pick out anything you want to buy for the trip! It's always good to be prepared!" Sora said as he scanned the isles of the store. Axel and Roxas started looking in the drink isle, while Riku followed Sora to make sure he didn't buy anything he didn't actually need, like he would always do.

"Dude! Look! Energy drinks!" Axel and Roxas grinned at each other as they picked out a couple energy drinks from the refrigerator in front of them, and then paying for them at the front counter. Roxas of course, payed for both, seeing as Axel 'left his wallet in the RV'.

"Woah, man! What are you, rich?" The redhead asked as he glimpsed inside Roxas's wallet, to find a fairly large amount of money.

"A little. Sora surprisingly makes all of the money, and I take care of the house while he's at work, then he gives me money for cleaning the house. Think of it as an 'allowance'." He said as he handed the money to the cashier and they took their energy drinks and waited at the front of the store for the others to finish.

"Ah, right then."

After a few minutes, the others exited the store. Sora was carrying two bags filled with things, and Riku was also carrying two bags. Sora most likely went on a shopping spree yet again, yet Roxas still wondered how someone could go on a shopping spree in a gas station. Zexion had a small bottle of water in hand, and Demyx carried an energy drink like Roxas and Axel had gotten.

"Oh great, you three all have energy drinks?" Zexion groaned as they got back on the RV and once again started down the highway.

"Sure do. Heck, we're going to need all the energy we can get out there." Axel said as they placed their energy drinks in one of the bags Sora had. "Speaking of which, Sora, what exactly did you buy?"

"Oh! This stuff? Not much." Sora began taking a variety of things out the bags, including candy, drinks, chips, a lighter (which Axel began eyeing), bread, and other things that he really didn't need. "See? Not much at all."

"Right." They all said at once, and settled back down into the RV, doing exactly what they had been doing previously. Only now, Roxas and Axel had decided to play a variety of games, such as I Spy, and Rock Paper Scissors.

-----------------------

Approximately 3 hours and 43 minutes later..

-----------------------

"Right there! Turn down that road!" Sora shouted, as Riku did as he was told and turned onto the long dirt road. Riku almost ran over a squirrel which was on the road, but it was smart enough to get out of the way of the massive machine. He could have sworn he heard something that sounded like an acorn hit the top of the RV shortly after, but shrugged it off as simply being a branch that scraped along the top of the RV.

"Annnnnd... STOP!" Sora's sudden outburst made Riku slam on the breaks, and the others in the back almost topple over yet again. "This is it!" Sora said, and repeated what he just said over the intercom. "Everyone! We're here!"

They all piled out of the RV as fast as possible, only, no cabin was in sight when they actually looked around to see where they were.

"Erm. Sora? You sure this is the right place?" Roxas asked the question that probably everyone was wondering at the moment.

"Of course, silly! We have to hike up the mountain now!" This made everyone's eyes widen, including Riku.

"Hike? Up the mountain? The steep, deadly, one slip up and your dead mountain?"

"That's the one!"

"Yep. We're doomed." Roxas muttered as he helped Riku unload the bags and suitcases from the back of the RV.

"Oh it wont be that bad! The only things we have to worry about are bears" Twitch. "mountain lions" Twitch twitch "wolves" Mini spaz attack "and the occasional were wolves." Panic attack. Riku looked at Roxas oddly as he began to freak out.

"Sora, I think you broke him. He's moving all weird.." Demyx said as he poked Roxas, only making him twitch even more.

"Nah, he does that from time to time when he worries about something. He'll be fine in a few minutes."

Sure enough, after much poking from Demyx, and much staring from Riku, Roxas was back to normal after a few minutes, and helped Riku sort out the bags. They each took the bag that belonged to them, and thankfully, the suitcases they had were like backpacks so they could carry them on their backs.

"Okay! Now, the cabin should be just at the top of this trail, so lets get moving!" Sora shouted enthusiastically, as the others groaned and began hiking up the extremely steep trail.

**X-X.X.X-X**

**A/N: **There ya go! Chapter 2 is done. Hope you all like the story so far. XD

Ah! And one more thing in case anyone is wondering about everyone's ages in the story. This little list might help that out a little:

**Sora: **16

**Riku: **17

**Roxas: **16

**Axel: **18

**Zexion: **17

**Demyx: **18

That is everyone's ages in this story. XD Though, that isn't their ages in the game, I dont think (seeing as I think Axel is actually like.. 21 in the game or something, but whatever.). Anywho! Until next time, Ciao!


	3. The joys of hiking

**A****/N: **Heyo hello! Not a very long authors note this time, so I guess the only thing I have to say is thank you to all of you who reviewed, im really glad you like my story. :D

-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. ...Or any of the characters. ... :( **

**-**

**X-X.X.X-X**

The trail they were hiking up seemed like it led them into a dense jungle, gigantic trees rose around them and various ferns and flowers bloomed all over the ground. As they hiked deeper in, long branches and tall grass eventually covered most of the trail, so Riku had to take out his machete he had stowed away in his backpack, just in case this were to happen, seeing as the last time Sora led them on an adventure like this one they wound up completely in the middle of nowhere in a very dense forest crawling with bears, amongst other things.

-----------

Flashback

In the middle of nowhere..

-----------

A large brown bear stood on its hind legs as it blocked the path that Sora and Riku were following. Riku placed down his backpack and stood to face the bear.

"Riku, I dunno if that's such a good idea.." Sora stared at the bear, who just emited a low growl.

"Stand back." The silver haired teen walked up to the bear and looked it in the eyes.

The bear and Riku had a mini staring contest with each other for a while, until Riku punched the bear in the gut and tackled it, making it fall backwards onto the ground. Sora stood wide eyed as he cheered Riku on.

"YEAH! Go get him, Riku!"

"BRING IT, SMOKEY!!"

"Holy crud! Watch the claws! Ack! Duck, Riku, DUCK!"

The bear and Riku continued to have a WWE wrestling match with each other (minus the ring, of course) as Sora still stood behind them, watching and cheering.

"Come on! You can do it!"

The bear was flung into a nearby tree, causing it to snap in half.

"Want some more?" Riku taunted the bear as it got back up and charged at him again.

"Here! Catch!" Sora flung a frying pan at Riku, that he had pulled out of his backpack. Riku caught it and threatened the bear with it.

"Im not afraid to use this!" The bear didn't back down. "Alright, FINE!" Riku wailed the bear over the head with the frying pan, causing it to snarl, but turn and walk away from the two. "Yeah, that's right! You BETTER run!"

"That was awesome!" Riku had walked away from that fight with only a few battle scars. He wrestled five more bears that day, and had the same outcome.

-----------

End Flashback

-----------

Roxas groaned as they continued to trudge up the trail. It was bad enough that the trail had almost completely disappeared from view, and that it was all almost completely uphill, but the bugs were starting to bite as well.

"The stupid bugs won't stop biting!" He complained as he took out another can of bug spray from his pack and sprayed it all over himself. Sora handed him a fly swatter, that he had apparently gotten from the gas station, and Roxas gladly accepted it.

He swung it wildly in front of him, nailing a few bugs, but stopped when he accidently swatted Zexion in the back of the head, earning a grumble from said person, and Roxas apologized quickly.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim a little bit there." Axel whispered to him, trying to fight back laughter as it would only make Zexion mad. The red head didn't really feel like being wailed over the head with a giant book, after all.

"Oh be quiet. At least I got a few bugs in the process." Roxas snapped, and Axel just shrugged and continued to walk.

"Hey guys! Check out what I found!" The group halted as they turned to look at Demyx, who was holding a somewhat large brown thing shaped like a football. Zexion twitched.

"Demyx... put it down, and back away slowly.."

"Why? It's just a football!" He whined, and a buzzing sound came from within the 'football'.

"Demyx, footballs dont buzz.." Riku stated, and Demyx dropped the 'football' and ran back over to the group. Apparently doing this angered whatever was in the 'football' and tiny buzzing little hornets exited their home, stingers at the ready.

"Hornets." Riku said as he drug out a water bottle from his backpack and sprayed the hornets with water, making them back off slightly. "Run!"

They took off up the trail, Riku still in the lead chopping away whatever greenery lay in their path, the hornets continued to follow, but after a few minutes of running they finally gave up and turned back toward their nest, much to the relief of everyone as they slowed their pace to catch their breath.

"Alright.. next time someone finds something shaped like a football.. _don't pick it up."_ Riku said in between breaths as he leaned against a large rock on the side of the path.

"My bad." Demyx apologized to everyone, and they all accepted it.

"No biggie! I mean, you didn't know anyways." Sora said as he patted Demyx on the back.

After their quick rest break they were on their way up the path once again. All was going well, until the tall grass near them rustled, bringing the group to a halt yet again as they stared in the direction of the sound.

"Bears... I _knew _it!" Riku growled.

"Bears?" Sora asked, but Riku still stared at the rustling grass, as whatever it was came closer to them.

"OH GEEZ!! We're gonna DIIIIIEEEEE!!" Demyx shouted and began to run around like a headless chicken around the path, until he ran into a tree and toppled over. He quickly regained balance though, and resumed running around.

"Calm down! You dont want them to know you fear them!" Riku yelled at the blond, making him calm down slightly.

"Here it comes!" Roxas gasped as the rustling grew nearer to them, and suddenly out of the bushes emerged a deadly... fearsome.. savage...

"Rabbit?" Axel was slightly stunned, as were the others. A small brown rabbit stared at them with beady little, innocent eyes. Yeah. A savage beast, alright.

They eventually all broke out into laughter, though, the thought of being scared by such a small little rabbit was quite funny to them all. Except for Demyx, whom still hadn't come down from the tree he managed to climb into.

"Where did Demyx go?" Axel asked as their laughter subsided.

"He suddenly turned monkey and climbed up into that tree there." Zexion sighed, and pointed up into the tree, but saw no sign of Demyx anywhere.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They all heard a not-really-intimidating battle cry and turned their heads to see Demyx swinging from a vine towards them, causing the rabbit to turn tail and run away as fast as it could from the crazy man swinging from a vine.

"Demyx!" Roxas began.

"Watch out for that-" Axel didn't have time to finish Roxas' sentence, seeing as Demyx wasn't watching where he was going and ran straight into another tree, knocking him off the vine and down onto the forest floor. Zexion facepalmed, as the others just started laughing at the poor guy again.

"Wow, that's two trees he's ran into in under five minutes!" Axel laughed, and Demyx rejoined the group.

"What can I say? The trees are just attracted to me." He shrugged.

After their brief 'rabbit scare' the group was _once again _on their way up the trail. However, the forest was getting even more dense as they moved further in, and this slowed their pace drastically.

_Ratttat_

_Ratttat_

"What the heck was that?" Roxas asked, as they scanned the trees for any sign of the sound.

_Ratttat_

_Ratttat_

It was then that Zexion began reciting one of the lines from the famous poem "The Raven".

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly their came a tapping, as some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. Only this, and nothing more." Zexion recited the words in the poem, and sure enough, the tapping was heard again.

"That's kinda freaky." Axel stated, and the others quickly agreed. Zexion just shrugged, eventually finding the source of the strange tapping.

"Woodpecker." He pointed up into one of the trees near them, and they saw a woodpecker, furiously hammering the tree with its beak.

**X-X.X.X-X**

**"**Soraaaa... how much longerrrrr..." Roxas groaned, and his brother just rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Roxas, you need more exercise if you're tired already."

"Just tell me how much longer we have to go!" He growled, an angry and tired Roxas wasn't really something anyone wanted to deal with.

"Umm... we should be there in about an hour." He responded, checking his wrist watch. This made Roxas groan again, and he began a string of complaints.

"My feet hurt. Im tired. Im hungry. Im thirsty. There is too many bugs. I hate this forest. Why is the-" Zexion finally put his hand over Roxas' mouth to make him stop complaining.

"One more complaint, and I swear I will hit you as hard as I possibly can with this book." He threatened, as he showed the blond a large, hardback dictionary. This made him gulp, and he was silenced immediately.

"Wow, you just got owned real bad." Axel chuckled, earning a glare from Roxas and a smile from Zexion.

"Shut it, you."

"GUYS! LOOK!!" Demyx screamed and point to a branch that was overhanging onto the trail. Slithered around it, was a small, yet dangerous looking snake.

"Woah, cool!" Axel inched closer to the snake, but was stopped when Roxas pulled him back by his shirt.

"Don't touch it!" He warned, making the red head pout.

"But he looks so harmless!"

"That my friend, is where you are wrong." Zexion had pulled a book out of his backpack and began looking through the pages, until he found a picture of the snake they were looking at.

It was a copper colored snake with dark rings that went around its body. "The copperhead is actually a very dangerous snake, however, it will not bite you or harm you in any way as long as you keep your distance. Meaning, _don't touch it." _He slammed his book shut and tucked it away back inside his backpack.

_"_Alright, just move around it, as long as it doesn't feel threatened, we should be alright." Zexion finished and Riku began hacking away at some more plants to create a little path that went around the branch with the copperhead on it. As they got back onto the trail, Sora gasped.

"GUYS! Look at that! I can see the cabin!" He bounced up and down and urged Riku to hurry up with the slashing.

"Sora, I can't go any faster, calm down. We'll be there in a little bit." Riku sighed as he still chopped away at the plants so they could continue on the trail.

After a few minutes of chopping plants, listening to Sora blabber on and on about how this was going to be such a fun week, watching Roxas twitch, and Zexion completely ignore everyone, they made it to a clearing.

The clearing was fairly large, and was covered with grass and surrounded by trees of all sizes. The trail led directly to the wooden steps leading up into the cabin itself, which looked like it would be a pretty good place to stay for a week. To the left of the cabin was a small lake, with a dock that went out a little ways into it.

"Sweet! I see a lake!" Demyx pointed out.

"And I see a nice cozy looking little cabin. Let's go inside so we can put all this stuff down. This backpack is digging into my shoulder." Riku lead the way up to the cabin, where they would be spending the week with each other.

"And so it begins." Zexion sighed, as Riku pushed the door open and they all entered.

**X-X.X.X-X**

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, sorry to end it there, but im going to include the rest in the next chapter. xD

Anyways, hope you guys liked that one, the forest can be a very perilous place when you have Demyx swinging from vines, thinking a hornet nest is a football, and Axel almost petting a venomous snake. XD At least they have Jungle-Man Riku there with them to keep them going the right way down the trail.

And yes, Riku is an expert bear fighter.

**Riku:** Of course I am.

Yes, of course you are. Well, until next chapter, see ya!


	4. Settling in

**A/N: **D: Alright, so, after finally getting my lazy butt up, I decided to write another chapter which was supposed to be posted last Monday. -smacks self- Oh well. I've also been spazzing out these past few days, what, with all the new Super Smash Brothers Brawl info that was reveiled. Zomg. But im not going to spoil anything, just in case any of you are going to play Brawl when it comes out, lol.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. :D

**Disclaimer**: Y'know, im just gonna stop putting this up every chapter.. you get the idea from the past few chapters, lol. x.o

**X-X.X.X-X**

As they stepped inside, they looked all around the cabin. It was rather small, but nice..

_ACHOOO!!_ Demyx sneezed.

...and very, very dusty. It looked like no one had occupied the cabin in a long while, and various cobwebs hung from the ceiling and in other places. There was a somewhat large room that the front door led in to. A stone fireplace sat near the left corner of the room, a large table sat on the right along with a few chairs stacked on top of it neatly. A small sink, counters, and cabinets sat near the table. Everyone presumed this area was the kitchen.

"Well, isnt this nice!" Sora said enthusiastically. "Our rooms should be upstairs, so let's go put out bags up there and unpack." He rushed up the wooden stairs in front of them and soon they heard a crash followed by a _thud_.

"I'm alright! I just tripped over my suitcase!" He laughed from upstairs and the others facepalmed.

"Might as well get going before he hurts himself." Riku sighed and ascended the stairs, followed shortly after by Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and Axel.

A long hallway was at the top of the stairs, there were about four rooms, and a small window at the very end of the hallway.

"Looks like we have to share rooms." Zexion groaned, he didn't like the thought of sharing a room with Demyx seeing as he snored the loudest out of all of them. Or so he was told, anyhow.

They all split up in pairs of two, Roxas and Sora got one room, Zexion and Demyx in the other and Riku and Axel in the other. Luckily for them, there were bunk beds in each of the rooms, much to Zexion's relief.

---------

**Roxas and Sora's room**

**--------**

"Well, bunk beds certainly are convenient." Roxas said as he climbed the small ladder up to the top of the bunk bed.

"I wanted top!" Sora complained.

"No, mine. You get bottom." This made the brunette frown as he unpacked his suitcase, placing his bed sheets and pillows onto the bottom bed. Roxas did the same with his bed. After their bedsheets and pillows were placed on their beds, they began exploring their room. It was a somewhat large room, with a closet, a walk in bathroom, and a large window, which Sora put curtains over. He didn't like looking out windows at night.

"Wonder how the others are doing with unpacking?" Roxas brought up, and they heard a crash from down the hall in what seemed to be Riku and Axel's room. Roxas and Sora poked their heads out the door to see what was going on.

"_GAH! Don't touch that! NUUUUUUUEEEZZZ!!!" _What sounded like Riku, was screaming from inside his room. "_MY LAMP! You'll pay for that!_

"_NEVEEERR!!!" _

Axel and Riku emerged from the room, each holding long loafs of bread and dueling each other, acting like the bread were swords.

"Where did they get those from?" Sora asked, then suddenly a wide grin appeared on his face. "I want one."

"I don't know, and no, your not getting one."

"But Rooooxxassss.."

"No."

"HAH! Take that!" Axel jabbed Riku in the side with the breadstick, but he wasnt watching where he was going and tripped backwards down the stairs.

"Hah-HAH!" Riku shouted as he jumped from the top of the stairs and divebombed the redhead. Roxas and Sora currently had a 'O.o' expression on their face as they entered back into their room.

"It's getting pretty late." The blond muttered as he checked his wristwatch, it read 7:48. "When are we going to eat, Sora?"

No response.

"Sora?"

Still no response. He looked around but the brunette was nowhere to be found. He saw the door slightly open and peaked out once again, only to see Sora rushing down the hall, breadstick now in hand, ready to duel Riku or Axel, who were currently tussling at the bottom of the stairs. Breadstick crumbs were everywhere along the hall, but most at the bottom of the stairs from the constant thwacking each other that Riku and Axel did.

Roxas sighed as he trudged down the hall towards the trio. Sora had now joined the fight and was attacking both of them with the giant breadstick.

"Hey! Alright, cut it out!" Roxas yelled from atop the stairs, but the others didn't listen to him. "Guys.." Still not listening. "Guys!" Nothing. "Alright, that's it.." He walked towards one of the bags that contained the items Sora had bought from the gas station and pulled out a breadstick of his own. "I didn't want to do this, but.."

Roxas joined the fight as well, and the epic battle of breadsticks began. They all just attacked whoever was beside them at the time, and didn't let up until either that person backed off, or ran to another part of the room.

Riku had resorted to using a chair from the table as a shield, and also used the chair legs as a weapon.

"GAH!"

"MY ARM!"

"MY EYE!"

"You'll pay for that!"

These were what was said most during the battle of the breadsticks. That, and a bunch of laughing and battlecries mixed in.

"A-LOOOOLOOOLOOOO!!!!" Sora screamed as he stood on top of the table. jumped, and bodyslammed Roxas.

"Ow! Dangit, get off!" He threw Sora off of him, hitting him with the breadstick in the process, and hid behind Riku and his chair shield. "Help! Sora's gone crazy-psycho with a breadstick!"

Riku only hit Roxas on the head with his breadstick and went back to attacking Axel.

"You think you can beat me?!" Axel challenged.

"Sure can!" Riku countered.

"Oh really?"

"YEAH REALLY!!"

This continued for two hours. When they finally got tired and their breadsticks were now the size of toothpicks, they decided to call it quits.

Zexion sighed as he walked down the stairs, and gasped at what he saw at the bottom. Breadstick crumbs lay scattered all over the place, and Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel lay panting on the floor.

"My goodness. What happened here?" He sounded like he could care less, but he decided to ask anyway for some reason.

"Breadstick.. battle.." Axel panted, and Zexion only raised an eyebrow.

"I came down to see what was for dinner. Instead, I find all of you and this mass of breadcrumbs everywhere."

"Oh!" Sora shot up from the ground. "Dinner! I totally forgot!" He ran over to one of his bags and pulled out some bread, cooked meat, and various condoments. "We're having sandwhiches. That is, until we can get some wood for the fireplace. Then we can have cooked meals instead."

They all rushed over and made their sandwhiches. Zexion made two, one for him and Demyx and went back upstairs to his room, leaving only Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas still downstairs.

"Well. Im off to bed, kinda tired after that whole battle and all." Riku said after he had finished his sandwhich. He yawned and headed back up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah, im off too I guess." Axel followed.

"And then there were two." Sora whispered, trying to set an eerie type mood. Of course, Sora couldn't really scare anyone, so it didn't work well.

"Actually, no, there is only one. Im off to bed as well." Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother and trudged upstairs.

"W-wait! Im coming too!" Sora shouted, and ran after him.

**X-X.X.X-X**

The next morning came rather fast.The cabin was surprisingly quiet at nightime, aside from a few howls from what sounded like wolves.

Roxas yawned as he began climbing down the ladder on the bunk bed, he almost missed the last step, but he was too tired to even care. He actually hated mornings, and he always had. He glanced over at his brothers bed, and noticed it was empty. Sora was most likely already downstairs.

After changing from his pajamas and into his day clothes, he hurried downstairs, hoping that breakfast was already being prepared. When he got there, he noticed that everyone else was already seated at the table eating cereal.

"Yo! Morning sleepy head!" Axel waved at his friend, only to recieve a yawn/glare in response as Roxas seated himself at the table.

"Morning." He muttered as he poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"So! Today, we should probably get this cabin cleaned up, what do you guys think?"

"Sora's right. We should clean up a bit." Riku agreed as he glanced at the various cobwebs and breadcrumbs scattered around the cabin.

"Yeah! I felt something crawling around in my bed last night, and it was not, I repeat NOT my imagination!" Demyx said.

"Sure, whatever. Guess we probably should tidy up a bit.." Roxas sighed. He wasn't fond of cleaning, but in the condition the cabin was in now, it desperately needed it.

"Great!" Sora hopped up and grabbed a few feather dusters, brooms, and a rag, distributing them to each person at the table. No one really had time to say anything, as Sora was already off, using his broom to sweep the floor as rapidly as he could.

"Sora was always good at the cleaning." Roxas said, grabbing his own broom and helping the brunette sweep.

"Looks like I get cobweb duty. Axel, you want to help with clearing out these cobwebs?" Riku asked as he took his featherduster and offered one to the red head seated beside him.

"Sure." He grinned and took the featherduster from Riku, and walked off to the corner of the room, searching high and low for any cobwebs in the area.

"Guess that means we get to wipe off the counters and such. Right Demyx?" Zexion blinked and looked around.

"Demyx?" He tried again.

"Umm.. no thanks, when the dust starts stirring up, I start sneezing like crazy." He was already heading up the stairs before Zexion could say anything.

Everything was going smoothly, the cleaning was getting done fast, and the cabin was looking very nice and tidy. That is, until Riku thwacked Axel on the head with his featherduster, and epic battle 2.0 began; only this time, featherduster version.

Roxas noticed this and ran over to them, hitting both of them on the head with his broom.

"No dueling! Clean! Now." He ordered, and they got right back to work.

"Nice one." Sora clapped at his brother, whom only nodded and began sweeping again.

Zexion was on counter duty. He used his rag to wipe the counters clean of dust. When one spot looked clean, he moved onto another, and then onto the tables and other dusty areas around him.

"SPIDERRRR!!" Sora shrieked, and ran away from the spot he was sweeping. Riku ran over and saw a tiny little spider on the ground, trying to make its way over to the wall. Sora proceeded to cower behind Roxas, who only had a confused expression.

"Aw, he wont hurt you. He's way too small." Riku smiled and let the little guy crawl onto his finger. He then walked over to the front door and let him loose outside.

"Ew! You touched it!" Riku rolled his eyes at Sora.

"Get back to cleaning. The sooner we get this done, the better. We still need to get firewood, you know."

After about an hour of cleaning, they were finally finished. The room looked completely spotless and clean.

"Like a brand new cabin!" Sora jumped for joy. "Good job, guys!" He gave everyone in the room a highfive.

"Right. Now, it's time to get firewood. Who's coming with me?" Riku asked, and Axel and Roxas raised their hands. "Cool. Lets head outside then and see if we can find any fallen logs we can chop up." He lead the way outside after giving both Axel and Roxas an axe and picking up one for himself.

**X-X.X.X-X**

**A/N: **Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen? Huh. Must just be me. Still though, Axel axe is bad enough, but Roxas? Man, what am I thinking..

Well, see ya next time I guess.


End file.
